The present invention relates to a passenger car air filter arrangement in a motor vehicle that has a ventilation system or air conditioning system. The ventilation system or air conditioning system is connected via a channel formed in a housing to an intake opening of the channel. This intake opening is completely covered by a filter arranged in the air stream.
A passenger compartment air filter of this kind in which a filter, which completely covers the intake opening, is arranged at the end of the air inlet connection piece of the housing is shown in German Patent Document 38 24 362. The filter is designed as a microfilter and attached directly to the end of the air inlet connection piece. It is also possible if required to mount a channel-like intermediate piece which compensates cross-section differences between the air inlet opening on the housing and the connection cross-section of the filter. Since the complete air-conditioning system, which includes a blower, a vaporizer of the cold circulation, a heat exchanger arranged behind it in the direction of air flow for the vehicle heating, as well as the necessary inlet and outlet channels with associated adjustment flaps and flap controls, is contained in the housing, the complete unit has to be mounted in this form in the assembly space of a motor vehicle. Thus, in order to route further channels or the like to the passenger compartment of the vehicle, lines are necessary which have to be connected in the passenger compartment, via exit openings, to wall parts or the like present there. This is not only complicated but leads frequently to undesired noise production or noise transmission. Sealing problems also result with the seal so that any secondary connections in the air intake are prevented.
An object of the present invention is to provide a passenger compartment air filter which has a simpler design and can be integrated into the motor vehicle while reducing the danger of noise production or noise transmission, and which has a simplified sealing.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a passenger compartment air filter arrangement in a motor vehicle having at least one of a ventilation and air conditioning system. The arrangement includes a housing having a channel with an intake opening, this channel connecting the ventilation or air conditioning system with the intake opening. A foot space cover is located in the passenger compartment, the housing being arranged above the foot space cover located in the passenger compartment and including a cover on a side of the passenger compartment, with the intake opening being provided at the foot space cover. A filter completely covers the intake opening of the channel, the filter being arranged directly behind the cover as a quasi-integral component of the cover. A sealing device is provided that includes a circumferential flange arranged on the housing and a seal on the foot space cover, this seal being penetrated by the circumferential flange. The sealing device is arranged between the intake opening and at least one of the foot space cover and the cover.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the circumferential flange is arranged on the cover and the seal is on the housing.
In an advantageous manner, the production of noise in the air intake channel and the transmission of solid-borne sound to the cover is avoided by the arrangement of the filter directly behind the cover as a quasi-integral component of the same and in the region of the foot space cover, as a result of which reduction of noise in the passenger compartment occurs. In addition, in a simple manner, the formation of the channel leading to the passenger compartment is possible by means of a housing which reaches thereto, as a result of which the intake effect of the blower of the ventilation or air-conditioning system can be improved. It is also advantageous that a reliable seal is realized in a simple manner in the region between the housing and the foot space cover or the cover with filter, and the occurrence of secondary connections during the extraction out of the passenger compartment is prevented. Furthermore, by means of the invention the air ducting in the air-circulation mode is simplified overall.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.